Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Tony, Kate, Abby et McGee passent un weekend à Vegas avec d'étranges résultats. Se situe entre les saisons 1 & 2. TATE avec un peu de McAbby.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : tate4eva**

**Traducteur : Sevy Snape**

**Correctrice : Agatha Brume**

**Disclaimer : **Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé : **Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT : **Bonsoir, à vous.  
Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une fic sur NCIS et non Harry Potter que je suis en train de traduire.  
Je sais que cela peut surprendre mais cest une série que nous adorons Tag et moi. D'ailleurs, pour son petit anniversaire, je lui ai offert les trois saisons (et à moi aussi par la même occasion).  
Au départ, je cherchais juste ce qui pouvait avoir été fait dessus et je dois bien dire que, en français et en M (bien évidement, on ne se refait pas )... et bien, il n'y a pas, mais vraiment pas grand-chose, voir rien.  
Me voilà donc à traduire les mots de quelqu'un qui écrit vraiment très bien avec des idées excellentes.  
J'espère pouvoir retranscrire tout cela avec ma trad' et ainsi vous faire vraiment apprécier la qualité de ses écrits.

Je sais que ce n'est pas du yaoi (ne vous inquiétez pas, cela reste et restera notre préférence envers et contre tous ;-) ) mais les seules fics qui existent sont des Gibbs/DiNozzo et là, nous sommes vraiment désolés mais il y a des choses que l'on a pas le droit de faire et ça c'en est une.  
Bon, je suis un peu extrême, je le reconnais mais Tony/Gibbs nous ne pouvons pas.  
Enfin, disons que je n'ai encore rien lu qui me fasse adhérer suffisamment pour motiver Agatha à betalecter. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour passer un appel : si quelqu'un connaît un bon yaoi sur NCIS qu'il me le dise, je suis preneur.

Bien entendu, je n'arrête pas HP, loin s'en faut. De toute façon, je me ferai trucider par Tag si j'osais seulement émettre l'idée, alors ...  
Donc la trad' de la fic pour le TO avance toujours. Un peu plus lentement il est vrai mais nous serons à l'heure pour "l'imprimation".

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Ho! encore une petite chose, j'ai déjà en stock 6 chapitres traduits. Les updates ne devraient pas être trop espacé... pour une fois.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_Vendredi 2 juillet 2004_**

"Enfin un week-end de repos," dit l'agent spécial DiNozzo en se calant dans sa chaise.

Sa partenaire, l'agent spécial Caitlin Todd leva les yeux vers lui. "Oui, enfin," acquiesça-t-elle avant de replonger dans le rapport qu'elle terminait.

"Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?" lui demanda Tony.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle. "Rester à la maison, nettoyer mon appartement, dormir."

Il la regarda d'un air surpris; "Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. C'est le 4 juillet(1) ce week-end. Tu devrais sortir et t'amuser," lui dit-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix d'Abby leur parvint. "Et je connais le lieu parfait pour faire ça," dit la technicienne de laboratoire en s'approchant du bureau de Kate.

"Ce serait où, Abby ?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son amie.

"Un seul mot pour toi : VEGAS !" répondit-elle.

"Bien sûr," dit Tony en arborant son inimitable sourire. "Vegas."

Kate réfléchit un moment; C'était quand même mieux que de traîner à la maison tout le week-end. "Ca parait une bonne idée," dit-elle après une minute.

"Génial. Timmy et moi partons ce soir. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez probablement avoir des places dans le même vol," dit Abby avec les yeux brillants.

Tony fronça le nez. "McGee," dit-il. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le jeune agent, il aimait simplement l'ennuyer car il était son supérieur. Mais surtout, il ne pensait pas que McGee soit ce qu'il faille à Abby. Ils étaient tellement différents.

"Ouais," dit la laborantine en s'approchant du bureau de Tony; "Tu as un problème avec ça ?" demanda-t-elle en se tenant au dessus de lui tout en arborant un air menaçant.

"Nan," répondit-il.

"Bien," dit-elle en retournant près de Kate. "Je savais que vous diriez oui donc j'ai réservé deux chambres au César Palace."

"Seulement deux ?!" bondit Kate.

"Ouais," répondit la gothique en essayant de ne pas sourire. De ce fait, Kate devrait en partager une soit avec elle soit avec Tony. Elle savait que DiNozzo refuserait d'être avec McGee donc Kate et lui allaient atterrir dans la même chambre et peut être que ces deux-là allaient _enfin_ relâcher un peu de la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux.

"Je ne dors pas avec McGee," dit Tony presque immédiatement.

"Et moi, je ne dors pas avec toi," lui lança Kate.

"Alors prends ta propre chambre," dit Tony, de façon totalement infantile, en se levant à son tour.

"C'est ce que je vais faire," rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton tout aussi puérile que le sien. Abby avait vraiment du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Elle adorait regarder les interactions entre les deux agents. A chaque fois elle avait droit à un show. De plus, elle était persuadée qu'ils s'appréciaient même s'ils étaient trop butés pour l'admettre. Peut-être que ce week-end ferait enfin évoluer les choses.

Tony renifla. "Bonne chance,' dit-il en venant se placer devant son bureau. "C'est le week-end du 4 juillet. Beaucoup de gens vont aller à Vegas."

"Alors je n'y vais pas," dit Kate en croissant les bras.

"Non !" cria Abby en sortant de sa rêverie à propos de Kate et Tony. "Kate, tu dois venir. On va tellement s'amuser."

"Oublie ça Abby," dit Tony. "Kate ne saurait pas comment s'amuser même si ça lui mordait les fesses." La vérité c'était qu'il voulait vraiment que Kate vienne avec eux à Vegas. Il aurait peut être enfin une chance de... non, se la faire nétait pas les bons termes. Ils ne reflétaient pas la vérité, parce quen réalité il voulait plus que ça. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait quelque chose qui dure plus quune seule nuit.

"Je sais comment passer un bon moment," dit Kate en mordant à l'hameçon.

"Pas vrai."

"Si."

"Pas vrai."

"Si," gronda Kate; Elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire mais elle voulait quand même lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle regarda Abby. "Je viens," dit-elle avant de se rasseoir à son bureau.

Abby croisa le regard de Tony et lui fit un clin d'il qu'il lui rendit avec un de ses sourires ravageurs. "Génial," dit la gothique en se tournant pour partir. "Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher de réserver vos places avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. McGee et moi partons à 7h."

"Partez pour où ?" demanda l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs en arrivant avec son habituelle tasse de café.

"Nous allons à Vegas pour le week-end, Gibbs. Tu veux venir ?" demanda Abby au chef de leur équipe.

Il la regarda un moment. "Je passe," répondit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau; Il regarda Kate et Tony. "Mais vous deux, vous finissez vos rapports sinon vous n'allez nulle part."

* * *

(1) Fête nationale américaine  
Hope you enjoyed it. See you guys soon fo the next chapter. 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : tate4eva**

**Traducteur : Sevy Snape**

**Correctrice : Agatha Brume**

**Disclaimer : **Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé : **Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT : **Bonjour à tous,

Désolé pour ce jour de retard mais cest pas moi c'est Tag, trop de travail lui est tombée dessus...  
Bon quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la suite tant attendu, enfin j'espère .  
J'ai oublié de vous dire dans la NDA du chap' 1 que la fic pouvait être lu dans sa version shakespirienne à cette adresse « ».  
Pour l'instant, il n'y a que 6 chapitres et ils sont tous traduits. Je comptais mettre un chapitre par semaine (voir un petit peu plus cause la Bêta qui rame :-) ) pour tenir le temps des mois de juillet et dAoût et surtout en laisser, du temps, à l'auteur pour updater.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Bien entendu, il ne restait plus une place sur le vol d'Abby et McGee donc Kate et Tony durent prendre le suivant. La jeune femme n'était pas très heureuse d'être coincée dans un avion avec Tony pendant 5 heures. Ils n'arrivèrent à Las Vegas qu'à 22h40 heure locale.

Abby et McGee les retrouvèrent à la réception de l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient séjourner. Apparemment, la jolie brune avait déjà commencé à boire.

"Oh mon Dieu. Vous êtes là !" caqueta-t-elle en leur sautant dans les bras. "C'est pas génial ?"

"C'est sûr," dit Tony en suivant du regard une serveuse portant une jupe extrêmement courte. "On se voit pus tard," dit-il en commençant à la suivre.

"Euh, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions d'abord voir où se trouve notre chambre ?" dit Kate. Cela eut pour effet de le couper dans son élan. Tony boudait. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y en a plein là d'où elle vient."

"Tu as raison Katie," dit Tony avec un soupir exagéré.

Kate roula des yeux. "Ne m'appelle pas Katie," lui dit-elle.

"Désolé, Katie," répondit-il en lui souriant, ce qui la fit fondre. _Par tous les dieux, c'est juste DiNozzo. Il te sourit comme ça tout le temps,_ s'admonesta-t-elle.

"Allons-nous vous installer ?" les interrompit McGee en les regardant à tour de rôle.

"Ouais, faites ça," dit Abby en sautillant sur place. "Après, la fête commence."

"Qu'a-t-elle bu ?" demanda Tony à Tim.

"Euh," commença-t-il. "3 Red Bulls dans l'avion et 2 Bloody Mary," répondit-il.

"Deux !" s'exclama Kate. "Vous n'êtes là que depuis une heure et demi."

McGee se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Assez parlé," dit Abby en sautillant toujours d'impatience. "Allez, allez, allez."

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'allait partager Kate et Tony bien qu'en y réfléchissant Kate douta que Tony y passe une seule nuit. Il finirait probablement dans celle d'une quelconque bimbo blonde. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Rappelle-toi que si tu accroches une bimbo, tu vas dans sa chambre, pas dans celle-ci, sinon je n'aurai nulle part où dormir," dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

"Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me lever une bimbo alors qu'une magnifique brunette m'attendrait sagement, ici ?" dit-il en lui souriant. Il le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il le pensait vraiment. La seule femme avec lequel il voulait vraiment être était Kate. Il avait réfléchi durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Vegas pour trouver un moyen de faire que cela arrive.

Kate le fixa un moment, rougissant légèrement. Il avait dit qu'elle était magnifique. _Mais il a dit ça comme une plaisanterie,_ se dit-elle. Elle fronça le nez. "Dans tes rêves DiNozzo," lui dit-elle en cachant ses vrais sentiments. "Aucune quantité d'alcool sur cette planète ne pourrait rendre cela possible."

"Je ne parlais pas sexuellement Kate." lui dit Tony avec sérieux même si cette idée avait traversé son esprit. _Aucune quantité d'alcool..._ cette pensée tournait dans son esprit. Il avait espéré que quelques cocktails l'auraient suffisamment détendu pour qu'elle baisse enfin sa garde et envisage une relation avec lui.

"Ouais bien sûr, à dautres. Tout est toujours sexuel avec toi, Tony," lui rétorqua-t-elle.

_Ce n'est pas vrai,_ pensa-t-il. Peut être devrait-il essayer de lui faire comprendre ça. Cela lui donnerai sûrement enfin l'opportunité d'entamer une relation amoureuse durable et stable avec sa divine partenaire.

"Bon, assez de parlotte. Changez-vous et allons faire la FÊTE !!!!" cria Abby. Kate, Tony et McGee ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme.

"D'accord, d'accord," dit Kate. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit ce dont elle avait besoin. "La salle de bain est à moi," cria-t-elle en courant vers la porte de la pièce attenante.

"Sûrement pas," hurla Tony en la poursuivant. Ils atteignirent la porte en même temps et luttèrent un moment sous le regard amusé d'Abby et Timothy avant que Tony n'est finalement le dessus. "Aha !" dit-il d'un air triomphant. Kate recula d'un pas et lui sourit en levant un sourcil.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'as rien oublié ?" lui demanda Kate.

Tony réfléchit. "Non," répondit-il. Le sourcil de Kate disparut sous sa frange avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui manquait. "Ah oui, mes affaires," dit-il avec un rire embarrassé. Abby et McGee se moquèrent de lui mais le bleu s'interrompit dès que Tony le regarda. "Je crois que finalement tu auras la salle de bain en premier," dit-il en se poussant pour la laisser passer.

"Tu es un tel gentleman," dit Kate d'une vois pleine de sarcasmes. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, tandis que Tony se dirigeait vers son sac.

"Nous serons dans la chambre d'à côté à faire un sort au minibar," lui dit Abby avant d'entraîner McGee avec elle.

Tony prépara se qu'il comptait mettre avant de se décider à jeter un coup d'il au minibar de sa chambre. Il en sortit une petite bouteille de scotch et la descendit d'un trait, espérant calmer ses nerfs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kate allait porter mais il savait que, quoi que ce soit, cela lui donnerait envie d'elle encore plus que maintenant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, lobjet de toutes ses pensées sortit de la salle de bain. De son côté Tony, assis sur le lit, regardait la télévision en sirotant sa troisième bouteille de scotch. "Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

Tony leva les yeux vers elle et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. _Dieu, elle est tellement sexy,_ était tout ce qu'il était capable de penser en la regardant. Elle portait une robe sans bretelles bleu foncé et une paire de bottes noires qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. C'était une tenue dans laquelle il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient sur ses épaules. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si sexy.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser voir à quel point elle l'affectait. Il n'allait pas s'ouvrir au rejet et à l'embarras. "Mmm," dit-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur la télévision avant que son regard ne trahisse ses véritables pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'Mmm' ?" demanda Kate d'une voix indéchiffrable.

Tony s'autorisa un rapide regard. Kate lui jetait ce regard ennuyé qu'elle lui faisait quand il disait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, ce qui arrivait si souvent qu'il en était arrivé à le trouver sexy.

"Mmm, ça te va bien," lui dit-il. _Non, tu es magnifique, superbe, sexy... je veux passer tout le week-end enfermé dans cette chambre, juste avec toi, à apprendre à connaître chaque centimètre de ton corps,_ pensa-t-il sans le dire. Il aurait juré que Kate avait eu l'air blessé mais l'expression avait été si fugace qu'il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver.

Kate marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre tandis qu'elle rangeait son linge sale dans son sac.

"Quoi ?" demanda Tony.

"Rien," dit Kate rapidement. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en train de regarder un porno," dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas le cas," lui dit-il en se sentant blessé. Il voulait vraiment lui montrer que sa vie ne tournait pas qu'autour du sexe, mais comment ?

"La salle de bain est à toi," dit Kate en ignorant sa réponse.

"Merci," dit-il en ramassant ses affaires avant de s'y rendre.

Kate se regarda dans le miroir. "Bien. Simplement bien," dit-elle doucement. Elle avait mis cette en robe en pensant à Tony, en espérant attirer son attention. C'était raté. La seule façon d'attirer son attention était de se teindre en blonde et de se faire poser des implants mammaires... mais c'était hors de question.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant qu'elle ne souvre pour laisser passer Abby et McGee. "Wow Kate, tu es superbe," dit la laborantine en se jetant dans ses bras.

"Je suis contente que quelqu'un pense ça," marmonna Kate alors que Tony sortait de la salle de bain. Il avait l'air sexy dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise vert foncé.

"C'était quoi cette remarque ?" demanda Abby en la tirant à l'écart.

"Rien," dit Kate. "Viens, allons nous amuser."

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Kikoo tout le monde et oui tout arrive, voilà la suite. Je dois encore bien caft- avouer que Tag était à la bourre. Toujours et encore le boulot…

Mais voilà, elle est en vacances !!! Youpi ya !!!

Je voudrai faire un petit rappel en vous disant que cette fic est en cours d'écriture et que pour l'instant elle ne comporte que 6 chapitres (ils sont traduits et corrigés, Ben oui souvenez-vous je viens de vous écrire que Tagada était en vacances, alors je l'ai mise au turbin )

Bien entendu, je suis attentivement les updates de l'auteur pour ne pas prendre (trop) de retard. Mais lorsque je n'aurai plus de chapitres en stocks …

Bon en attendant ce jour funeste que l'on souhaite ne jamais voir venir, prenez un vrai plaisir à lire cette suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Tony's POV**

Nous avons traîné tous les quatre au bar pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de nous séparer. Je décidais de faire ce que Kate attendait de moi et partit à la chasse aux minijupes. J'espérais qu'avec de la chance je recroiserais Kate un peu plus tard dans la soirée et qu'elle aurait eu le temps de se détendre en buvant quelques verres et serait ainsi plus réceptive à mon charme.

Je me mis donc à discuter avec de nombreuses femmes me faisant offrir des verres, récupérant des numéros de téléphone et de chambres dans lesquelles j'étais invité à passer plus tard. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque je repérais Kate à une machine à sous en train de finir un martini et en prenant un autre sur le plateau que lui présentait un serveur.

_Combien a-t-elle pu en boire ?_ Me demandais-je. Assez pour avoir une ouverture avec elle ? Je me décidais finalement à tenter ma chance. Cependant, en cheminant vers elle, je fus intercepté par une blonde qui commença à me parler. Lorsque je parvins enfin à m'en débarrasser, Kate n'était plus en vue. Merde.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je la vis entré dans un ascenseur avec un type. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Plus question de goûter aux plaisirs avec elle … en tout cas, pas ce soir. Pour oublier Kate et son copain, j'achetais une bouteille d'alcool et montait avec une femme sexy.

**Kate's POV**

Nous avons traîné tous les quatre au bar pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de nous séparer. Tony disparut derrière une bimbo blonde à forte poitrine et minijupe ultra mini pendant qu'Abby et McGee se sauvaient de leur côté me laissant seule. Génial. Je commandais un autre martini et me dirigeait vers un bandit manchot (1).

J'eus un peu de chances et étais en train de boire mon quatrième martini lorsque mon regard se posa sur Tony à quelques pas de moi, discutant avec une femme. Je sentis mon cœur se briser. C'était un grand hôtel et j'avais espéré ne pas le rencontrer avec l'une de ses conquêtes. C'était déjà assez difficile de le voir faire au bureau mais là c'était mon week-end de repos, je ne le supportais pas. Je ramassais donc mes gains et partit rapidement avant qu'il ne se décide à venir m'ennuyer.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar et commandais un autre verre. "Cette vue est tout bonnement insoutenable," dit une voix. Je me retournais pour voir un homme raisonnablement attirant se tenir à coté de moi.

"Pardon ?" lui demandais-je. Ces martinis commençaient à faire effet. J'avais du mal à articuler correctement.

"Une femme aussi sexy que vous assise seule à un bar," dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui retournais son sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis seule ?" lui demandais-je par taquinerie. Il rit.

"Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il en désignant le tabouret à côté du mien. J'acquiesçais et il s'assit. "Pourquoi ne pas recommencer," dit-il en tendant sa main. "Salut, je m'appelle Michael."

Je lui serrais la main. "Salut Michael. Je m'appelle Kate," dis-je.

"Bonjour, Kate, puis-je vous offrir un verre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Si vous le devez," répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Je le dois,"dit-il. "Vous prendrez quoi ?"

"Un martini."

Il passa la commande et je le remerciais lorsque le serveur nous apporta nos boissons. Il avait pris une vodka sèche.

"Alors Kate, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Vegas ?"

Je souris en prenant une gorgée de martini. "Et bien, c'est mon premier week-end de repos depuis un mois. C'est le 4 juillet. Une amie m'a convaincu de le célébrer avec style," répondis-je.

"Et cette amie est là ?"

J'acquiesçais. "Elle l'est. Elle est là, quelque part," dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule.

Michael sourit. Nous restâmes là à discuter pendant une demi-heure durant laquelle il me paya un autre verre. "Peut être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre ?" suggéra-t-il.

Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe quel type mais je pensais à Tony qui était probablement au lit avec une femme quelconque. Je ne voulais pas être la seule à dormir seule. Mais là encore, je ne voulais pas être comme Tony à coucher avec des gens au hasard.

"Je suis désolé mais je dois décliner la proposition. Il est tard et je dois aller me coucher," lui dis-je. Michael eut l'air un peu désappointé mais il acquiesça.

"D'accord mais laissez moi au moins vous raccompagner à votre étage," dit-il en se levant et en m'offrant son bras. Je ris et me levait à mon tour.

"Soit," répondis-je. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs et montaient dans le premier qui arriva. Je pressais le bouton de mon étage.

"Puis-je au moins essayer de vous convaincre de dîner avec moi demain soir ?" demanda Michael pendant la montée. Je tournais les yeux vers lui." Disons 19 heures au restaurant."

Je souriais alors que nous arrivâmes à mon étage. Je sortis de l'ascenseur. "Peut être," dis-je tandis que les portes se refermaient. Je me détournais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Sans surprise, elle était vide. Je ne reverrais probablement pas Tony avant notre vol de retour vers Washington. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je me sentais déprimé, sans oublier que j'étais soûle. Quel changement, me coucher… seule.

_**Samedi 3 Juillet 2004**_

**Abby's POV**

Tim et moi avons passé une première soirée géniale à Vegas. Il a même gagné un peu d'argent au blackjack. Nous nous réveillâmes à 9h30 le lendemain de notre arrivée avec la gueule de bois.

"La douche est à moi en premier," dis-je en titubant vers la salle de bain avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions prêts. Nous quittâmes la chambre et allèrent frapper à celle de Kate et Tony. Elle ouvrit, habillée et prête pour le petit-déjeuner. "Où est Tony ?" demandais-je.

Kate haussa les épaules d'un air de dire 'je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche'. "Allons petit-déjeuner," dit-elle en attrapant son sac.

Nous descendîmes au restaurant et commencèrent à manger. Tony nous rejoignit dix minutes plus tard. "Passé une bonne nuit, Tony ?" lui demanda Tim.

Je ne manquais pas de remarquer le coup d'œil que Tony jeta à Kate. "La meilleure," dit-il et je sus qu'il essayait de faire réagir Kate. "Je crois que je suis amoureux."

Kate se contenta de le regarder avec un grand sourire. "Te souviens-tu au moins de son nom, Tony ?" demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Tony tourna son regard vers elle. "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens," dit-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur. "C'est Catalina."

Si cela dérangea Kate, elle ne le montra pas. En même temps, elle ne le montrait jamais. Je soupirais en cachette. Il allait falloir que je m'en mêle si je voulais que ces deux là se mettent ensemble. Je voulais voir mes amis heureux… en prime, j'avais un pari de 20$ en cours avec un gars du MTAC.

Mais comment allais-je faire…

**Tony's POV**

Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une femme qui n'était pas celle avec qui j'avais espéré coucher. De plus, j'avais la gueule de bois. Je regardais l'horloge. Abby, McGee, Kate et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour nous retrouver au petit-déjeuner à 10h. Il était 9h55.

Me désentrelaçant de la femme avec qui j'avais couché, je me levais rapidement et m'habillais avant de partir et de me diriger vers ma chambre pour prendre vite fait une douche avant de descendre les rejoindre.

Abby, McGee et Kate avaient déjà commencé à manger lorsque j'arrivais. Ils avaient tous la tronche un peu de travers. Je savais que je devais leur ressembler.

"Passé une bonne nuit, Tony ?" me demanda McGee.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de Kate. "La meilleure," dis-je pour voir la réaction de Kate. "Je crois que je suis amoureux."

Kate se contenta de me regarder avec un grand sourire. "Te souviens-tu au moins de son nom, Tony ?" demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle. "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens," dis-je avec mon habituel sourire charmeur. En fait, je n'en savais rien mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne encore son air supérieur avec moi. "C'est Catalina."

Si quoi que ce soit ennuya Kate, elle ne le montra pas. En même temps, elle ne le montrait jamais. Très bien, ce soir je tenterais le coup même si Kate est avec ce type avec qui elle a passé la nuit. Rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

**Plus tard dans la journée**

Le reste de la journée fut sensiblement identique à la soirée de la veille. Nous nous baladâmes de concert jusqu'après le déjeuner puis nous nous séparâmes. Il était près de 17h30 lorsque je vis Kate assise à un bar, portant ce qui semblait être une minijupe de cuir noir avec les bottes qu'elle portait la veille et une chemise au décolleté généreux.

Je déglutis. Ok, c'était ma chance. Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle. " Bonjour jolie dame," dis-je à voix basse.

Kate rit. "Savez-vous combien de fois je…" commença-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. "Oh," dit-elle en me reconnaissant. Je me sentis légèrement blessé par sa réaction en me voyant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?" lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Un martini pomme," répondit-elle. Je passais commande pour un martini et un scotch sans glace pour moi. "Ne devrais-tu pas être dehors à chasser les minijupes ?"

"Nan," dis-je. "J'ai retiré ça de mon esprit hier."

Kate éclata de rire. "Est-ce jamais hors de ton esprit ?" demanda-t-elle en riant toujours tandis que le serveur plaçait nos commandes devant nous.

"Cela pourrait être le cas," dis-je d'un air mystérieux. "Si je trouve la bonne femme."

Kate rit de plus belle. "Ouais bien sûr," dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de martini. Je sus que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

* * *

(1) Autre nom d'une machine à sous. 

TBC…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Salut tout le monde,

L'auteur vient de poster un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis donc repenché sur cette fic que je n'avais pas regardé depuis un bon moment puisque nous étions à jour de traduction ET de correction.

Je suis donc retourné voir combien de chapitre était à ce jour posté pour me rendre compte, à ma grande honte, qu'il n'y en avait que 3.

Voici donc le 4e. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très long mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose. L'auteur a pris le parti d'écrire son histoire sous forme de courts clichés. Je suis donc dans l'obligation d'en faire de même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Dimanche 4 Juillet 2004**_

**Tony's POV**

Je me réveillais le matin suivant avec l'une des plus terribles gueule de bois du monde. J'ouvris juste assez les yeux pour savoir que j'étais dans ma chambre. Dieu, quelle nuit. Je me rappelais à peine ce qui s'était passé.

En m'étirant, je rencontrais un obstacle. "Ah," entendis-je une voix criée.

"Ah," criais-je à mon tour de surprise en m'asseyant promptement, ce que je regrettais immédiatement. Puis je vis Kate assise à côté de moi, l'air encore plus mal que moi, bien qu'elle soit toujours sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille.

"Tony," dit-elle d'une voix choqué en me regardant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. "Comment sommes-nous remontés ici ? Et quand ?"

"Je ne me souviens pas," dis-je lentement en notant l'expression bizarre qui traversa le visage de Kate.

"Tony," commença-t-elle. "Portes-tu des vêtements ?"

Je le fixais un moment. Je n'en portais pas. "Oui," répondis-je même si c'était un mensonge.

Kate se tourna vers moi. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

"Non," répondis-je finalement. Kate se mordit la lèvre et se détourna.

"Oh non," dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne portons pas de vêtements que nous avons fait l'amour," dis-je. Elle me foudroya du regard. "Ok, peut-être que si."

"Oh génial," dit-elle en fourrant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ok, j'ai couché avec Kate. Mauvaise nouvelle, nous étions soûls et aucun de nous ne s'en souviens. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Je ne voulais pas que Kate le regrette. Je la regardais mais ne sut pas quoi dire.

On frappa à la porte. "Y'a quelqu'un ?" demanda Abby.

"Euh, ouais," dis-je en regardant l'heure. Il était 10h05.

"Tim nous attend en bas," dit-elle.

"Nous arrivons," dit Kate.

"Très bien," répondit Abby. Je regardais Kate. Elle avait toujours la tête dans les mains.

"Je vais prendre une douche," dit-elle en relevant les yeux. "Ne regardes pas," ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

"Promis," dis-je en me rallongeant et en me couvrant la tête avec la couverture. Je la sentis quitter le lit et l'entendit marcher à travers la chambre. Je résistais à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil. Kate devait probablement être suffisamment en colère contre moi pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain se ferma, je m'assis et poussais un long soupir. Beau travail DiNozzo. Tu as enfin réussi à avoir la femme de tes rêves dans ton lit. Dommage que vous étiez tous les deux trop soûls pour vous en souvenir.

Je me frappais le front. J'étais tellement stupide. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive de cette façon là. Je voulais que ma première fois avec Kate soit spéciale, différente d'avec les autres femmes. Elle allait me haïr. Elle allait me le reprocher et regretter ce dont elle se souviendrait de la nuit dernière. J'ai merdé sévère cette fois. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment rattraper le coup.

Le temps que Kate finisse de se doucher, j'avais trouvé et enfilé quelques affaires. "Tout à toi," dit-elle en ramassant ses vêtements de la veille qui traînaient par terre.

"Merci," répondis-je, incapable de croiser son regard.

Je pris rapidement ma douche. Kate était en train d'attacher ses cheveux lorsque je sortis, propre et rasé de près. "Prête pour le petit-déjeuner ?" demandais-je.

"Oui, répondit-elle en attrapant son sac à main. Nous quittâmes la chambre de concert. Le silence était tendu et inconfortable.

"Kate," commençais-je au moment où elle disait, "Tony."

Nous nous regardâmes. "Toi d'abord," lui dis-je.

"D'accord," dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. "Je pense que nous devrions oublier ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait s'en souvenir de toute façon."

Pendant un moment, je ne répondis pas. "Si c'est ce que tu veux," dis-je finalement.

"Ca l'est. C'est mieux pour nous deux," dit-elle sans me regarder.

"Très bien," répondis-je alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au rez-de-chaussée.

"Nous n'en reparlerons jamais," dit Kate en sortant avant que je puisse répondre.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," répétais-je doucement avant de la suivre.

Nous retrouvâmes Abby et McGee déjà en train de manger. "Bonjour," dit Abby en nous souriant effrontément.

"Bonjour," répondit Kate. Nous tendîmes tous deux la main vers le pot de café mais je l'atteins le premier. Kate retira rapidement sa main. J'essayais de ne pas soupirer. Est-ce que les choses n'allaient jamais redevenir comme avant ? Je me servis un café avant d'en verser un à Kate. "Merci," dit-elle doucement.

C'est à ce moment là que nous remarquâmes qu'Abby et McGee nous regardaient. "Quoi ?" demandais-je en prenant une gorgée de café.

"Avons-nous vraiment envie de parler de ce que vous avez fait tous les deux hier soir ?" demanda Abby de façon Gibbsienne. Nous la fixâmes. Comment savait-elle ?

"Tu sais," dit Kate.

"Ouais, Tony nous a invité à venir voir," l'informa McGee.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. C'est pas vrai, si ? Kate me regarda; "Tu es un porc," dit-elle en me frappant le bras avant de se tourner vers nos amis. "Vous êtes venus ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Abby. "Comme si nous allions manquer le mariage de deux de nos amis."

Kate et moi nous regardâmes. "Marié ? Qui s'est marié ?" demanda-t-elle.

Abby et McGee se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers nous. "Euh, vous," dit Tim.

Nos yeux s'élargir tandis que des flash-back de la nuit dernière nous revenaient. "Oh mon dieu, je me souviens de l'église," dis-je.

"Ils ne nous marieraient quand même pas soûls comme nous étions, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kate.

"La moitié des gens qui se marient à Vegas sont soûls," nous dit McGee.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu," dit Kate en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. "C'est juste un rêve bizarre."

"Je crains que non Kate," dit Abby d'un air désolé. "Tu es maintenant Mme DiNozzo."

"C'est légal en plus. J'ais vérifié à l'église," nous informa McGee. L'idée pénétra enfin mon cerveau. Kate et moi nous étions mariés la nuit dernière. Kate était ma femme. D'accord, nous étions soûls mais ça ne changeait rien. J'étais marié à Kate Todd, la femme de mes rêves. Dommage que ce ne soit pas comme ça que je l'avais imaginé.

"Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?" demanda Abby.

"Simple," dit Kate avant que j'aie mon mot à dire. "Nous allons le faire annuler dès que nous rentrerons à Washington. C'est le plus sage."

Une annulation. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre ce lien à peine tangible qui me rattachait à Kate, même si c'était un simulacre de mariage. Peut être quand Kate et moi seront seuls, je pourrais lui parler, lui dire mes véritables sentiments à son égard, qu'avant ce week-end, je voulais déjà plus que son amitié.

* * *

_TdC…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Bonjours à tous,

J'espère que vos rentrées respectives diverses et variées se sont bien passées. Moi je reviens de 15 jours de vacances (enfin j'entame DEJA ma deuxième semaine de boulot ) et je dois bien l'avouer … je n'ai strictement rien fait et vous voulez savoir ??? Et bien c'était le pied et même pas l'once d'un remords ou de honte dans mon intérieur de moi.

Comme vous l'avez compris, je viens de reprendre le boulot. J'ai donc recommencé à m'occuper de mes trad' (ben oui je le fait souvent de mon boulot … )

Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle et deux mauvaises.

Je commence par quoi ?

Les mauvaises ?

Ok !

Deux nouveaux chapitres ont déjà été postés, suis grave à la bourre. Ca c'est la première …

La seconde … n'ai encore presque rien traduit … donc pas de correction non plus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus en stock que le 5 (que je poste maintenant) et le 6.

La bonne …. Ouaipppppp l'auteur a posté deux chapitres !!!! Comme quoi le monde a continué de tourner pendant mes vacances glandage.

Trève de n'importe quoi.

Voici la suite de Veg- Ohhhhhhhh un instant !! J'oubliais de vous dire que l'auteur a fait un sondage avec plusieurs propositions et qu'en fonction des votes, elle ferait évoluer sa fic dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Je vous fais le détail :

1. Kate annonce à Tony qu'elle est enceinte.

2. Kate envisage de se faire avorter. Tony la retrouve à la clinique et l'en empêche en lui professant son amour.

3. Une tierce personne le dit à tony et il met Kate au pied du mur.

Voilà les propositions de l'auteur. Le public a voté et l'auteur a posté. Donc les Jeux sont faits !!!

Mais que rien ne vous empêche de donnez votre avis, donc votre envie, just for fun.

Bonne lecture.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Kate's POV**

Je n'y crois pas. La nuit dernière, non seulement je me suis soûlé et j'ai couché avec Tony, mais nous nous sommes mariés. Je me suis marié à l'homme de mes rêves et lundi tout sera terminé.

Ce n'est pas comme si Tony m'aimait plus que comme une co-équipière. J'ai suggéré l'annulation la première pour sauver la face. Tony voudra que ce soit terminé le plus vite possible pour pouvoir redevenir le playboy qu'il était avant aujourd'hui.

Dieu, ça faisait vraiment mal de se dire que ce n'était pour lui que quelque chose dont il allait rire plus tard.

**McGee's POV**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Tony et Kate s'étaient mariés, peu importe leur manque de sobriété. Je me souvenais encore lorsqu'Abby et moi avons découvert ce qu'ils planifiaient.

_**La nuit précédente**_

_"Tu penses qu'on devrait commencer sans eux ?" demandais-je à Abby. Nous étions tous deux au restaurant du casino à attendre Kate et Tony pour le dîner._

_"Nan, on attend encore cinq minutes," dit Abby en regardant sa montre._

_Je soupirais. "Ils ne viendront probablement pas," lui dis-je. "Tony est certainement en chasse et peut être que Kate a eu de la chance."_

_Abby me regarda. "Tu ne connais pas bien Kate," dit-elle. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif. "Elle n'est pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui."_

_"Je parlais de chance avec les machines à sous," lui dis-je en montrant les quelques bandits manchots que je voyais de l'autre côté de la porte._

_"Oh," dit-elle après quelques instants. "Peut être," acquiesça-t-elle tandis que son portable sonnait. "Allo," répondit-elle. "Salut Tony. Où es-tu ? … Tu quoi ?" Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Euh Tony, combien avez-vous bu de verres tous les deux ? ... Ecoute, Tony, attendez-nous. Ne faites rien avant qu'on ne soit arrivé."_

_Abby raccrocha et me lança un regard choqué. "Viens, nous devons y aller," dit-elle en se levant et en attrapant ma main._

_"Quoi ?" demandais-je en la suivant à l'extérieur du restaurant puis du casino. "Et le dîner ?"_

_"Ca peut attendre. Nous devons empêcher Kate et Tony de faire quelque chose de stupide," me dit-elle. Nous sortîmes et elle héla un taxi. "Chapelle de la Blanche Colombe et vite," dit-elle au chauffeur._

_"La Chapelle de la Blanche Colombe ?" demandais-je. "Abby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_Elle me regarda; "Tony et Kate sont sur le point de se marier, seulement il semblerait qu'ils soient soûls au-delà du raisonnable," m'expliqua-t-elle._

_Je la fixais. "Marié ?" répétais-je. Je ne pensais pas que Tony connaisse le sens de ce mot. Maintenant il était censé se marier avec Kate. "Une minute," dis-je et Abby me regarda. "Ils sont soûls ?"_

_Elle acquiesce. "Ouais, donc nous devons les en empêcher."_

_Nous arrivâmes à la chapelle et nous ruâmes à la réception. "Bonjour, je me demandais si un DiNozzo ou une Todd avait réservé un mariage," demanda Abby au réceptionniste tandis que 'Here Comes the Bride' démarrait et les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrait, révélant une paire d'agents fédéraux passablement ivres, riant bruyamment tout en sortant de la chapelle bras dessus bras dessous. "Oh non, trop tard," dit Abby en les regardant arrivé. Soudainement, elle se mit à rire. Je la regardais._

_"Quoi ?" demandais-je._

_"Attends…" essaya-t-elle de dire en reprenant son soufflé. "Attends demain qu'ils réalisent ce qu'ils ont fait. Ca va être tellement drôle."_

_"Non, ça ne l'est pas Abby," dis-je en la regardant d'un air choqué. "Ils sont mariés maintenant. Coincés ensemble."_

_"C'est pour ça que le divorce existe," dit Abby. "Demande à Gibbs. Il l'a fait trois fois."_

_"Nous devrions les retrouver," lui dis-je. "Avant qu'ils ne fassent autre chose de stupide."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que se marier ?" me demanda-t-elle en quittant la chapelle._

**Maintenant**

Nous étions pour l'heure dans le vol de retour vers Washington. Ni Tony ni Kate n'avaient beaucoup parlé pendant et après le petit-déjeuner. Je suppose qu'ils étaient encore choqué de se qu'ils avaient fait, bien que Tony semble s'en être remis rapidement car, maintenant, il en plaisantait ce qui rendait Kate furieuse.

"Alors chérie, dans quel appartement allons-nous vivre, car je pense que le tien est sans doute plus grand puisque tu as deux chambres ?" lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle le fixa. "Tu restes dans ton appartement," gronda-t-elle. "Demain, je vais voir mon avocat pour faire rédiger les papiers de divorce."

Tony se frotta le menton. "Je devrais aussi en parler au mien. Nous n'avons pas signé de contrat de mariage. Tu peux réclamer la moitié de ce que je possède."

Kate soupira, irritée. "Je ne veux rien de toi. Je veux juste que ce cauchemar se termine," dit-elle avec colère.

Je regardais Abby qui me souriait. Je me demandais ce que l'agent Gibbs allait penser de tout ça quand il le découvrirait.

**Cinq semaines plus tard**

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement après le week-end à Vegas et malgré les efforts de Kate pour cacher les évènements, des rumeurs de se qui s'étaient passés coururent dans tout le bureau. Tony et Kate découvrirent qu'Abby avait un pari en cours avec un type du MTAC pour savoir s'ils se mettraient ensemble ou pas. Evidemment, Abby s'était empressé d'aller réclamer son dû et en avait donc discuté dès le lendemain de leur retour. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle s'était répandue.

Kate avait été encore plus inquiète de la réaction de Gibbs. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait proposé le poste.

_'Fais ce genre de choses au NCIS et je ne te laisserais pas le temps de démissionner.'_

Et maintenant, elle avait violé la règle numéro 12. Kate avait été très inquiète de la réaction de Gibbs. Seulement, elle surprit tout le monde.

_**Mercredi 5 juillet 2004 – Trois jours après leur retour**_

_Kate et Tony étaient assis à leur bureau, en train de travailler quand Gibbs arriva et demanda à leur parler dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil nerveux avant de le suivre._

_"Quelque chose ne va pas Gibbs ?" demanda Kate une fois dans la salle. Tony et elle se tenaient du côté où était habituellement assis les suspects tandis que leur patron se trouvait de l'autre côté, le regard sombre._

_"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" répéta-t-il. "Je ne sais pas Kate, à toi de me le dire."_

_Tony et Kate se regardèrent, incertains sur ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire. Ils savaient de quoi il voulait parler et, pour la première fois depuis leur retour de Vegas, Tony eut le bon sens de ne pas en plaisanter. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant ces derniers jours."_

_"Quel genre de rumeurs, patron ?" demanda Tony en essayant de paraître innocent._

_Gibbs fit le tour de la table et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. "Tu sais parfaitement quel genre de rumeurs," dit-il en retournant à sa place. "Des rumeurs comme quoi, à Vegas, vous vous seriez soûlés… et mariés," dit Gibbs en les fixant avec une drôle d'expression. Kate jeta un regard à Tony pour se rendre compte qu'il la regardait aussi. "Et je veux juste savoir s'il y a un fond de vérité," poursuivit Gibbs._

_Kate et Tony savaient parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas lui mentir. Ils lui répondirent donc honnêtement. "Les rumeurs sont vraies, patron," répondit Tony en se préparant à l'engueulade qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de recevoir._

_Gibbs les fixa et ils attendaient sa réaction qui ne fut pas celle qu'ils avaient anticipée. Il commença à rire. Gibbs riait. Tony et Kate le regardèrent avec surprise._

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez mariés." Gibbs s'arrêta de rire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir parler. "Et le façon dont vous l'avez fait…" Ok, là il commençait à leur faire peur. Gibbs qui rit, c'était presque aussi mauvais que Gibbs qui crie. "Je vous le dis, si je m'étais marié de cette façon, ça m'aurait coûté bien moins cher."_

_"Tu n'es pas furieux," lui demanda Tony timidement. "Je veux dire, techniquement, nous avons violé la règle numéro 12."_

_Gibbs se calma en l'entendant. "C'est vrai," dit-il en réalisant à son tour. Il fit une pause un moment. "Techniquement, le NCIS n'a pas de règles interdisant qu'un agent est une histoire avec un autre agent, donc je pense que tant que cela n'interfère pas avec votre travail –"_

_"Euh, Gibbs," l'interrompit Kate avant que Tony puisse faire un commentaire. "Nous n'allons pas rester marié. C'est une bêtise d'ivrogne et je vais faire préparer les papiers de divorce par mon avocat."_

_"Une bêtise d'ivrogne," dit Tony d'un air faussement choqué."Je ne représente donc rien pour toi ?"_

_Kate roula des yeux. Gibbs répéta. "Ecoutez, je me fiche de ce que vous faites tant que cela n'interfère pas avec votre travail. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je veux que vous y retourniez."_

Ce fut donc la réaction du patron devant la situation. Elle choqua tout le monde, Gibbs inclus.

Kate obtint les papiers de divorce peu de temps après cette confrontation et les donna à Tony qui, pendant quatre semaines, trouva des excuses pour ne pas les signer ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Elle était également secrètement heureuse, une part d'elle espérant peut être que Tony voulait vraiment être marié avec elle. Cependant, elle savait que c'était seulement parce qu'il prenait plaisir à la faire mariner.

Kate cessa d'essayer de les lui faire signer. Il finirait par le faire. La moitié des femmes du bâtiment l'évitait déjà ou lui lançait des regards de dégoût lorsqu'il flirtait avec elles; Après tout, c'était un homme marié maintenant. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de se marier dans un futur proche. Elle pouvait vivre en étant marié à Tony quelques semaines de plus. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer leur relation de travail.

* * *

_TbC…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Kikoo amis et amies lecteurs,

Et oui un nouveau petit chapitre et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule j'en ai DEUX autres en stocks déjà traduits.

Bien évidement Tag est encore à la bourre pour la correction mais elle s'accroche . Faut dire qu'elle n'a pas super accès au PC en ce moment, alors il faut être indulgent avec elle …

Allez, je vous laisse dévorer ces quelques lignes.

Bizz et à la semaine prochaine**.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Samedi 7 août 2004 - 5 semaines – 1**__**er**__** mois**_

**Kate's POV**

J'étais assise sur mes toilettes, fixant le bâtonnet en plastique dans ma main. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Je faisais toujours tellement attention.

J'étais enceinte et la seule personne qui pouvait être le père, c'était Tony, Tony DiNozzo. Dieu que j'avais envie de le tuer. Maintenant, je savais. Nous avions effectivement couché ensemble après nous être… mariés.

Je soupirais et jetais le test dans la poubelle. Génial. Je portais le bébé de Tony. Maintenant, il allait se précipiter pour signer les papiers du divorce. Il n'était pas vraiment un père né.

Maintenant comment et quand le lui dire ? C'est surtout le quand qui était important. Ce n'est pas comme si Tony allait devoir s'impliquer. Il allait probablement fuir.

Un petit bout de moi me disait que j'étais un peu dur. Evidemment, Tony pouvait être complètement immature parfois, mais il pouvait aussi être sérieux. Il avait été là quand on avait eu besoin de lui.

Cependant, la plus grande part de moi voulait ignorer ce fait. J'étais convaincu que j'allais être seule car il ne voudrait pas prendre part à ça.

Et cette pensée me fit mal. Je deviens bien admettre que je l'aimais sans doute plus que comme un frère et cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment d'être marié avec lui ou de porter son enfant. Mais il ne me voyait que comme sa co-équipière et toute cette histoire de mariage n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour lui.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains. En moi, une bataille faisait rage entre mon côté optimiste et mon côté pessimiste. Ce dernier l'emporta.

J'étais foutu. J'étais enceinte et seule. Du moins, je le serais lorsque Tony aurait tout découvert. Il allait fuir le plus loin possible.

Je me décidais finalement à me lever et me préparait à partir travailler. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Abby était la candidate désignée. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne divulguerait pas une information de cette importance si je le lui demandais. De plus, c'était une bonne amie et elle serait là pour moi.

**Abby's POV**

"Salut Abby." Je me retournais pour voir Kate entrer dans le labo.

"Salut Kate," dis-je en lui souriant. "Qu'est-ce que qui t'amène ici si tôt ?" demandais-je en regardant l'horloge.

"J'ai besoin de te parler," répondit-elle d'un air tellement sérieux que j'eus peine à la reconnaître. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" dis-je en allant baisser la musique.

Elle soupira et s'assit dans une chaise. Je m'approchais et m'accroupis devant elle. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kate ?" répétais-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je fus alarmé de voir des larmes coulées. "Je suis…" commença-t-elle. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle finisse sa phrase. "Je suis… enceinte," réussit-elle finalement à dire. J'en tombais presque de surprise.

"Enceinte," répétais-je. Elle acquiesça, des larmes roulant maintenant sur ses joues. _Oh mon dieu,_ était tout ce que j'étais capable de penser. Kate était enceinte mais qui était le père. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était avec quelqu'un en dehors de… oh. Je la regardais. "Tony ?" demandais-je et elle acquiesce de nouveau, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Je pense que je sais maintenant avec certitude ce qui s'est passé d'autre cette nuit là," dit-elle. Elle m'avait raconté s'être réveiller aux côtés de Tony, tous deux nus.

"Effectivement," répondis-je doucement. "Quand l'as-tu découvert ?"

"Ce matin. J'ai fait un test de grossesse," dit-elle. "Je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'être certaine."

"Je comprends. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," dit-elle. "Je devrais aller voir mon médecin et m'assurer que je suis réellement enceinte car le test pourrait s'être trompé."

Je la regardais avec pitié. "Tu crois vraiment ça ?" lui demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête et essuya une autre larme. "Non. Je savais que j'étais enceinte avant de faire le test," me dit-elle. "J'ai du retard. Mes seins sont plus gros et plus sensibles. Je suis fatigue et lunatique…" débita-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Vas-tu le dire à Tony ?" lui demandais-je. Elle secoua la tête. "Mais il…" commençais-je.

"Je lui dirais peut être," m'interrompit-elle. "Mais je vais attendre. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir en apprenant que non seulement nous nous sommes mariés mais qu'en plus, il m'a mise enceinte ?"

Je me tus un moment. Elle marquait un point. Evidemment, Tony avait plutôt bien pris l'histoire du mariage… bien qu'il continue à trouver des raisons pour ne pas signer les papiers de divorce, mais découvrir qu'il allait être père… j'étais incapable de prédire sa réaction.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je lentement.

"Ecoute, je vais aller voir mon médecin lundi pour avoir une confirmation. Puis je réfléchirais à ce que je ferais après ça," me dit-elle.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer tandis que mon amie se levait. "Ca va aller ?" lui demandais-je. "Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver."

Elle me fit oui de la tête avant de me serrer dans ses bras. "Merci Abby," dit-elle en partant.

"Pas de quoi," lui répondis-je avant de m'affaler dans le siège qu'elle venait de quitter. "Wow !"

* * *

_TbC…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** :**tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Kikooooooooo à tous,

J'adore faire des NdA qui tue.

Nan, je vous assure c'est presque orgasmique surtout celle du chapitre précédent, parce qu'à sa lecture, TAG a ensuite, avec son caractère doux, tendre, chaleureux, aimant et pour couronner le tout c'est une personne qui est toujours de bonne humeur, etc. etc. etc. a juste pris la mouche et m'a corrigé en suivant les deux autres chapitres.

Elle a mené une dure bataille pour mettre ses fesses sur le fauteuil, y rester cramponner et ne s'est levée que lorsqu'elle a eu fini.

Certains diront que : Ca va quoi. Faut pas exagérer non plus. Elle n'est pas restée trop longtemps enchainée sur le fauteuil parce que les chap' ne sont quand même pas si long que ça …..

Chutttttttt tapez moins fort ! Si elle vous lit, elle mettra de nouveau dix ans pour me betalecter la suite …

Enfin, je termine en vous disant qu'il ne reste que le 8 en stock …

N'oubliez pas ce délicieux petit bouton violet en bas de page.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Kate's POV**

_**Lundi 6 septembre 2004 – 9 semaines – 2è mois**_

Le lundi suivant ma confession à Abby, au cours de mon rendez-vous, le médecin confirma ma grossesse. Elle fit une échographie et me précisa que l'embryon avait cinq semaines, ce qui ne laissa plus aucune place au doute… si doute il y avait eu. Tony était définitivement le père.

Génial.

Le truc encore plus génial, c'est que je ne lui avais toujours pas révélé que, dans trente deux semaines, il allait avoir un enfant.

A neuf semaines de grossesse, je me suis décidée à le dire à une seule et unique personne, Gibbs. Premièrement, c'est mon chef et, en tant que tel, il est en droit de le savoir et, deuxièmement, c'est un enquêteur expérimenté.

Pour mon malheur, j'ai des nausées depuis environ huit jours et je prétexte des maux d'estomac pour les dissimuler. Mais cela fait quelques temps que Gibbs me regardait bizarrement et semblait de moins en moins convaincu par mes excuses.

Quelques jours avant de parler de cette minuscule, ridicule, petite chose qui était en train de bouleverser ma petite vie tranquille, je suis retournée faire des examens prénataux. Verdict : Grossesse sans aucun souci.

C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'en informe. Il est mon supérieur.

"Euh, Gibbs," dis-je en entrant derrière lui dans l'ascenseur.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Kate ?" demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café. Il descendait au labo d'Abby pour lui donner sa dose matinale de caféine.

"J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire," commençais-je en essayant de trouver les mots adéquats.

"Crache le morceau, Kate," dit-il en me regardant avec un peu d'impatience.

Je soupirais et livrais dans un souffle, "Je suis enceinte," lâchais-je. Il me regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette révélation.

"Enceinte", dit-il avant de tendre la main vers le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour stopper la cabine. Il me regarda. "Tu es enceinte ?"

J'acquiesçais, incapable de soutenir son regard. "De neuf semaines. Je l'ai découvert il y a un mois," lui dis-je et je l'entendis soupirer, sachant qu'il comprenait que Tony était le père.

"Satané DiNozzo." Je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe. "Lui as-tu dit ?"

Je secouais la tête. "Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Abby et toi," répondis-je.

"Je vais le tuer," dit-il.

"Non," suppliais-je. "Ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute. De plus, si quelqu'un doit le tuer, ce sera moi."

Gibbs me surprit en rigolant. "Je suppose que tu en as plus le droit que moi," dit-il. "Alors que vas-tu faire ?"

Je soupirais et haussais les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je veux rester sur le terrain le plus longtemps possible, c'et-à-dire encore deux ou trois mois puis je ferais du travail de bureau," lui dis-je, surprise qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il rallume l'ascenseur et fonce tuer Tony.

"Tu vas en parler aux autres ?"

Je me mordis la lèvre. "J'ai réfléchi et je préfère attendre d'en être à ma douzième semaine pour le faire. Les risques de fausse couches après le troisième mois sont bien moindres," répondis-je.

Ne voulant rien laisser transparaitre de mes émotions, je haussais les épaules d'un air détaché. "Je vais attendre avant de le lui annoncer, comme pour les autres. Inutile de l'alarmer pour rien." Il acquiesça devant mon choix.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je sois très heureux de tout ça, Kate, mais c'est ton corps et ta vie," dit Gibbs. "Peu importe ce que tu décides, je serais avec toi."

"Merci Gibbs," dis-je faiblement alors qu'il remettait la cabine en marche. Nous descendîmes au labo d'Abby et j'entendis Gibbs rire doucement pour lui-même. "Quoi ?" demandais-je.

"J'ai hâte de voir la tête de DiNozzo quand il apprendra que, non seulement il est marié, mais qu'en plus il va être père," dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je le fixais tandis que les portes se refermaient. Dommage que je ne puisse pas être aussi optimiste.

* * *

_Tbc…_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Coucou tout le monde

Je sais bien que ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais nous avons décidé Tag et moi, bien qu'il soit traduit et corrigé depuis un petit moment, d'attendre que l'auteur update de son côté et TADAMMMMM c'est fait. Le chap 9 a été mis en ligne il y a quelques jours. Il est déjà traduit, il ne reste plus qu'à ma Béta à moaw de le corriger.

Yep elle est un peu à la bourre, mai- QUI VIENT DE MURMURER COMME DAB' ???

Bon je disais donc que son retard est pour une bonne cause puisqu'elle devait finir la correction du premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic que je traduis. Nan ce n'est pas un NCIS mais c'est une petite chose que Tag m'a demandé de lui transcrire et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser ce cadeau. De plus, nous bossons super dur sur notre projet pour le TO et lui doit impérativement être traduit pour la fin du mois de janvier et ils nous restent … pffffffffffffff … encore tout ça à faire et même un peu plus.

Allez bonne lecture à tous et prenez du plaisir

Bigbizzz

PS : N'aime pas trop "la relation" qu'on Tony et Ziva dans cette satanée saison 5 !!! Où est passé leur complicité alambiquée de la dernière saison ??? Les scénaristes prennent une voie …

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_**Samedi 18 septembre 2004 – 11 semaines – Début du 3e mois**_

"Caitlin, quelle agréable surprise," dit Ducky lorsque je pénétrais dans la morgue. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que j'avais révélé ma grossesse à Gibbs

"Salut Ducky," le saluais-je gaiement, enfin aussi gaiement que je pus. J'en étais à mon troisième mois de grossesse et je n'avais toujours pas dit à Tony qu'il allait être père. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait prendre la nouvelle. On parlait quand même de Tony DiNozzo, celui qui trouve le nouvel amour de sa vie toutes les semaines. Il était bien trop immature pour être père. J'étais partisante de ne pas lui en parler, au contraire d'Abby. Pour elle, playboy ou pas, il allait avoir un enfant dans six mois et il avait le droit de savoir.

Gibbs se fichait de ce qui allait se passer tant que cela n'affectait pas mon travail plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et le serait dans les six mois à venir. J'avais besoin de l'opinion d'une autre personne. Ducky était un bon ami et je me tournais souvent vers lui en cas de problèmes personnels. Pourquoi agirais-je différemment aujourd'hui ?

"Que puis-je faire pour toi Caitlin ?" demanda Ducky en jetant un regard à Mr Palmer qui sortit en trombe de la morgue en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'échantillons pour Abby. Je n'y prêtais guère d'attention.

"J'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose, Ducky," dis-je une fois Jimmy parti.

Il me sourit. "Alors assieds-toi," dit-il. Au même moment, il me sembla apercevoir une lueur espiègle dans son regard. Je fronçais les sourcils en m'asseyant. Je me tordais les mains avec nervosité. Je savais que Ducky serait très attentif et gentil mais cela ne diminuait pas mon anxiété.

"Je ne sais pas comment te parler de la chose pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'un conseil," dis-je doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire simple," dit-il sur le même ton. "Comment vont tes nausées matinales ?"

"Pas trop mal. Elles s'améliorent…" Je m'interrompis en réalisant la teneur de la question qu'il m'avait posé. Je levais les yeux vers lui. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

Ducky rit. "Caitlin, as-tu oublié que j'étais médecin ?" dit-il avec un sourire. "Je le sais depuis quelques semaines. Abigail me l'a confirmé lorsqu'elle aussi est venue me demander conseil."

"Alors Abby ne te l'a pas dit ?" demandais-je. "Parce que si elle l'a fait, je vais la tuer."

Ducky rit de nouveau. "Non, non. Je savais avant qu'elle ne m'en parle."

"Alors je suppose que tu sais ce que je veux te demander," dis-je doucement en fixant le mur derrière lui.

Il acquiesça lentement. "Je pense en avoir une petite idée," répondit-il.

"Que dois-je faire ?" demandais-je. "Je veux dire, il est tellement immature. Il se conduit toujours comme s'il était encore à l'université. Il a une nouvelle petite amie toutes les semaines. Comment puis-je lui faire confiance pour s'occuper d'un enfant ?"

Ducky eut l'air pensif. "Je pense qu'Anthony pourrait te surprendre," dit-il lentement. "Il est vrai qu'il peut être plutôt immature mais il est également là quand il faut. Anthony tient à toi, Caitlin. Je sais que son enfance n'a pas été rose et il est plus que probable qu'il veuille être un meilleur père que celui qu'il a eu." Je soupirais et mis ma tête dans mes mains. "Mais il ne pourra pas le faire si tu ne lui dis rien."

"Alors tu penses que je devrais lui en parler ?" demandais-je. Il acquiesça. Je soupirais de nouveau et me levais. " Je ne suis pas obligée d'aller lui dire maintenant ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que non," répondit-il. "Caitlin, je pense que tu dois faire ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi et le bébé."

Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesçai. Je l'embrassais et lui murmurais, "Merci, Ducky."

"Pas de problème, Caitlin."

Je quittais la morgue. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je me suis lourdement appuyée contre la paroi tout en laissant échapper un très long soupir. Tout le monde voulait que je le dise à Tony mais ne réalisaient-ils pas que je n'allais aller que de désillusion en désillusion pour s'achever par une peine de cœur que rien ni personne ne saura guérir.

_**Samedi 2 octobre 2004 – 13 semaines – 3è mois**_

Encore deux semaines passèrent. Je ne cessais de changer d'avis et n'arrivais pas à me décider à lui en parler ou non. J'essayais toujours de lui faire signer les papiers du divorce mais il refusait systématiquement. Cela commençait à devenir bizarre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas signer ces foutus papiers.

"Caitlin Todd ?"

Je levais les yeux. "Oui," dis-je en me levant. C'était le jour de ma visite de contrôle. Abby était venue avec moi car j'allais subir une échographie.

"C'est tellement excitant," dit Abby tandis que nous suivions l'infirmière vers la salle d'examens. "Nous allons voir ton bébé."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme. Je lui avais déjà dit qu'elle serait la marraine du bébé puisque je n'avais plus de contact avec ma sœur ni aucune amie proche en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour lui confier mon enfant. Je savais qu'Abby s'en sortirais très bien.

Après avoir enfilé l'une de ces robes infâmes d'hôpital, Helen, ma sage-femme, entra dans la pièce et me fit un rapide check-up qui incluait la vérification de mon poids, de ma pression sanguine et de la taille de mon utérus avant de me dire de m'allonger sur la table pour l'échographie.

"Et c'est parti," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Oh mon dieu, le voila," couina Abby. Je ne pus empêcher un immense sourire de s'épanouir sur mon visage. Il est vrai que j'avais été très choqué et un peu en colère lorsque j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte mais je l'avais accepté et, avec ou sans DiNozzo, j'élèverais mon enfant et je serais heureuse.

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui il ressemble le plus, toi ou Tony," dit Abby. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

"Pouvez-vous me dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?" demandais-je à Helen.

Elle fixa son écran. "Pas avec la position actuelle du fœtus. Peut être la prochaine fois," me dit-elle.

"Peut-on avoir des photos ?" demanda Abby avec excitation.

"Bien sûr."

Abby et moi quittâmes la clinique quinze minutes plus tard. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des clichés. Moi, je me demandais ce que ça aurait été d'avoir eu Tony avec moi.

* * *

_TbC…_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : ET oui le voilà enfin ce chapitre tant attendu !!! Ben oui vous savez bien !!! Celui qui dit comment Tony sait !!! Ahhhhh vous voyez que ça vous parle !!!

Certains risquent d'être déçus, d'autres non, c'est le jeu de la vie … .

A mon humble avis qui n'engage que moi et celui de Tag (1)

(1) A mon humble avis qui n'engage que moi : Elle n'arrête pas de le placer à chaque fois qu'elle le peut … quand je vous dis qu'elle est plurimaniaque … nan mais qui sort ce genre de conneries de nos jours (peut-être parce qu'elle est très vieille, mais chuttttt)… Le pire c'est qu'elle me phagocyte parce que moi aussi maintenant je l'écris !!! A ma sauce c'est vrai, avec plus de classe et de grandiloquence … Quoi je me la raconte ??? Ben ouais faut bien, je suis un traducteur esclave de sa béta il faut bien que je m'exprime quand elle n'est pas là et que surtout je suis sur qu'elle ne pourra pas lire. Ben oui figurez vous qu'elle ne va jamais lire les chapitres que nous traduisons et corrigeons, sur FF !!! Un scandale je vous le dis !!!

L'auteur ne sait pas trop pris la tête et à chercher le chemin le plus court ….

Allez bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ce sont les pansements, baumes et onguent divers du traducteur pour soigner les coups de fouets de sa béta.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**Vendredi 8 octobre 2004**_

**Tony's POV**

Kate était furieuse. C'était évident. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était jamais très difficile à deviner. Dans ses moments là, ses jolis yeux se fermaient de moitiés et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne, comme en ce moment, tandis qu'elle me fixait.

"Tu as fouillé mon sac," cracha-t-elle avec colère.

Je savais que ce n'était pas la peine de nier. Elle avait raison. Je l'avais fouillé mais je voulais juste voir si je pouvais trouver un moyen de rattraper mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je l'admets, fouiller son sac n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais quand il s'agit de Kate… j'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement.

"Tu n'as rien à dire ?" demanda-t-elle me fixant toujours d'un air furibond.

Je n'avais rien d'intelligent à raconter alors j'ouvris simplement ma grande gueule et dit la première abruticité (2) qui me vint. "Et bien, tu es ma femme. J'ai le droit de fouiller ton sac si je le veux. Techniquement, je possède la moitié de ce sac."

Du coin de l'œil, je vis McGee tressaillir et Gibbs secouer la tête d'un air désespéré. Même moi je savais à quel point c'était stupide de dire une chose pareille.

Kate fulminait et j'étais encore bien loin de la réalité. Je jure sur les futurs enfants du bleu que je pouvais voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Parler de notre simulacre de mariage n'était vraiment pas très futé de ma part. Trois mois avaient passé depuis ce fameux week-end à Vegas. Pendant les premières semaines, ca avait été le sujet majeur de discussion au NCIS. Kate m'avait donné les papiers pour le divorce et je m'étais arrangé pour éviter de les signer chaque fois que je le pouvais. Et puis le moment arriva où elle cessa de me les demander. Je lui en ai été très reconnaissant car cela me laisse le temps de trouver le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, parler de ça maintenant était vraiment une imbécilité. Maintenant, j'allais devoir gérer les conséquences de mes actes irréfléchis.

"Tu ne possèdes rien," cracha-t-elle. "Je suis peut-être ta femme sur le papier, mais ça ne veut rien dire dans la vraie vie."

"Alors je ne représentes rien pour toi !" Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose contre cette grande gueule que j'ai. "Notre mariage ne représente rien pour toi !"

"Ce n'est pas un mariage," cria-t-elle. "C'est la pire des gueules de bois du monde. _(NdT : cette réplique a été empruntée à la série 'Friends')_. Mon Dieu, Tony, tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie pour toi," dit-elle. "Quand vas-tu grandir et commencer à te comporter en adulte ? Tu n'es plus au lycée." Elle rit. "Je me fiche de ce que tout le monde dit. Tu es trop immature. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance pour t'occuper d'un bébé !"

Je me levais, la colère grandissant en moi. Que cherchait-elle en me disant de grandir ? Je savais que je pouvais être puéril mais je n'étais pas un gamin. J'étais un homme. "J'ai grandi, Kate, et je sais que je ne suis plus au lycée," rétorquais-je. "Et pour ce qui ai de ta confiance, tu me la donnes tous les jours au boulot, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me confier un bébé…"

Je m'interrompis brusquement, la fixant. Elle virait doucement au rouge tomate et baissait maintenant les yeux. Une seconde, pourquoi parlait-elle de bébé ? Je fronçais les sourcils. ""Un bébé ?" répétais-je. Je fis le tour de mon bureau en direction du sien. "Es-tu… enceinte, Kate ?" demandais-je doucement. Elle acquiesça sans me regarder.

Oh mon dieu, Kate était enceinte. Je déglutis avec difficulté. "C'est le mien, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Je faillis m'évanouir. La femme que j'aimais portait mon enfant. J'allais être père. Enfin une raison de garder Kate dans ma vie (non que ce soit vraiment le cas en ce moment, mais ça allait changer). Je me mordis la lèvre, faisant le calcul. Trois mois, peut-être treize ou quatorze semaines. Mon dieu. J'avais déjà raté le début de la grossesse. Comment ais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ? En fait, ce n'était pas la bonne question. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?"

Kate haussa les épaules avant de lever les yeux vers moi. "Il me semblait que la réponse était assez évidente au vue de ce que je viens de dire," rétorqua-t-elle la tête bien droite.

Je la fixais et ne put m'empêcher de me sentir, étrangement blesser qu'elle eut si peu d'estime pour moi. "Alors tu ne me connais vraiment pas bien," lui dis-je.

"En fait, Tony, je crois que c'est ça le problème, je te connais trop bien," répondit-elle.

Ok, maintenant j'étais vraiment blessé. Je n'allais pas rester là à me faire allumer par la femme que j'aimais. Je ramassais mes clefs et tout ce que j'avais à ramener chez moi avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Kate. "Manifestement pas suffisamment bien," dis-je doucement avant de partir, laissant Gibbs, McGee et Kate fixer mon dos.

* * *

(2) abruticité : mot inconnu du dictionnaire mais très usité dans le vocabulaire de Tag 

_TbC…_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur** : **tate4eva**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Juste un week-end à Vegas...

**NdT** : Bonjour à tous,

j'essaye de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et comme mes fics en font parties, ben voilà.

Il ne manquait qu'un chapitre pour la finir. Maintenant, c'est chose faite.

Comme d'habitude, prenez du plaisir et rien que du plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Kate's POV**

Je regardais Tony partir en trombe. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu surprise par sa réaction à mes commentaires. Il avait l'air… blessé. Je me sentais un peu coupable. Je me tournais vers Gibbs et McGee qui avaient assisté à notre confrontation, incertaine sur les propos à tenir.

Timothy parla le premier. "Je sais que je devrais être la dernière personne a être du côté de Tony mais je dois bien dire, Kate, que tu as été un peu dur avec lui," dit-il avec prudence, probablement de peur que je ne m'en prenne à lui.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tony n'était pas censé réagir comme ça. Il était supposé agir comme d'habitude, comme si c'était une grosse blague. Je me tournais vers Gibbs pour avoir son opinion. "Gibbs ?"

Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas, Kate. Je suis d'accord avec McGee. Tu as été un peu dur."

Je me mordis la lèvre et m'assis à mon bureau. Avais-je été trop dur ? Tony pouvait être joueur et un grand gamin mais il était parfois capable de compassion. Oh dieu, ça commençait à me donner la migraine. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Prestement, je me levais, notant à peine le léger vertige. Sans un mot à Gibbs ou McGee, je quittais le bureau et rentrais.

Une fois arrivée, je me changeais et enfilais un sweat. J'errais sans but dans mon appartement. Je n'avais pas faim. Je n'étais pas fatigué. Je pensais sans arrêt à Tony, à quel point il semblait blessé. Peut-être avait-il changé et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

En soupirant, je m'avachis dans le canapé, fixant la télévision sans la voir. Ils passaient les infos du soir. Merde, j'étais tellement confuse. Tony me faisait toujours cet effet là mais, cette fois, c'était monté d'un niveau. Etait-il possible qu'il apprécie l'idée d'être père et marié… avec moi ? Bien sûr, nous avons toujours flirtés, mais Tony flirtait avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait. Je ne l'ai jamais pris au sérieux.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Peut-être était-ce mon erreur. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment pris au sérieux, spécialement lorsqu'il l'était vraiment. Au plus profond, une part de moi savait que c'était un type bien, qu'il ferait un bon père et un mari aimant.

Beurk, j'étais trop retournée. Je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement. Normalement, j'essaierais d'y réfléchir en dormant mais j'étais loin d'être fatiguée.

La sonnerie du téléphone me tira de mes pensées et j'en fus reconnaissante. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran m'apprit que c'était Abby. Je décrochais.

"Salut Abs," dis-je avec lassitude, sachant qu'elle avait dû entendre parler de mon esclandre avec Tony.

"Alors… Tony sait ?" fut le bonjour de Abby.

"Ouais," soupirais-je.

Il y eut un silence. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Je m'allongeais sur la canapé, fixant la plafond. "Je ne sais pas, Abs," répondis-je. "Soulagée, je suppose, maintenant qu'il sait mais…"

"Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que tu attendais."

Je secouais la tête. "Non," dis-je d'une voix légèrement cassée. Oh non, j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Foutues hormones.

"Kate ?" demanda Abby d'un ton inquiet.

"Je l'aime."

Abby poussa un cri perçant. "Je le savais," dit-elle joyeusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu à sa réaction. "Tu dois lui parler."

"Je ne peux pas," lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante. "Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je lui ais dit. Tu n'as pas vu l'expression de son visage. Il avait l'air tellement blessé, Abby. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça."

"Il t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, Kate," dit la scientifique. "Peut-être même qu'il t'aime. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il refusait de signer les papiers du divorce ?"

Je haussais les épaules, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait me voir, avant de lui donner l'excuse que je fournissais à tout le monde. "Parce qu'il s'amuse à m'ennuyer et il sait qu'en refusant de signer, ça marche."

Abby soupira. "Tu dois arrêter de penser comme ça, Kate," dit-elle. "Tony a changé. Evidemment, c'est toujours Tony, mais donnes-lui une chance et tu verras qu'il sera un parfait mari et un excellent père."

Je fermais les yeux en sentant des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cela m'ennuyait. J'avais toujours le contrôle de chaque situation mais ces deniers mois, depuis notre mariage à Vegas, tout avait commencé à m'échapper.


End file.
